I'm So Confused
by Ita-kun89
Summary: Sakura is confused to Pein and his actions towards her.What will happen when she sees something terrible in the Rain Country with him in it?Songfic Two or more chapters.PeinSaku


**PeinSaku**

**Chapter 1**

"PEIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!GOOD MORNING!!!!" yelled a pink-haired woman at her leader's was resting his head on his table said man shot his head up immediately and accidentally made the things on his tables ,Files,A glass and his lamp etc. and him landing on the floor pink haired angel covered her mouth with her hands and looked at what her yelling made..She heard a groan and a dangerous whisper of her name.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"yelled the man on the floor eye twitching as he stood up and glared at her was the end of her.

"KONAN-CHAN!!!!HELP ME!!!PEIN-CHAN-" "STOP CALLING ME THAT SAKURA!" "IS GONNA MURDER ME!!!!AHHHH!KONAM-CHAN!STOP MAKING OUT WITH MADARA-SAN!!!!" yelled Sakura as she ran away from the fuming

leader.

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Pein was thinking about how to assasinate a person from the Mist who is an ally of Orochimaru until...the door opened looked at the person who opened it and saw Sakura slowly peek on him eyes showing fear and worry.

"P-Pein-kun?" she asked as she poked her head in shyly "mmm?" he mumbled looking at her as he opened his right eye to look at her she blushed at his handsome face when he looked at her

"A-ano,can i come in?" she asked

"mmm" he then came in and closed the door behind her and stood in front of his desk head looking down and her face red. _'I cant believe i'm doing this' _she thought as she took a deep breath.

"P-Pein-kun-?" "Didnt I tell you not call me that?" he asked rudely

"G-Gomen" she whispered

"P-Pein-sama" she started as he waited for her to continue but then absentmindedly looked at every piece of her face.

Her white face turned pale white,her green eyes turned like lost Emeralds shining in the her pink hair,if its long or not since that cloak hid it,turned light violet glistening in the her red cheeks turned a light shade of of pink that was its like painted to her Pein would just love it if he removed that irritatingly large cloak to see her wonderful lips if its the color of lips he wanted...a unique shade of color ,Cherry Red....

"Beautiful..." he whispered absentmindedly but Sakura,thankfully,didnt hear him "P-Pein-sama?"Are you a-alright?" she worriedly asked .That brought him out of his trance,he cleared his throat and roughly asked

"Get " he demanded...Her eyes widened as she felt pain cut through her. "I-Im..S-Sorry.." she finally said looking down.

"I accept but if you do that again,I tell you...Youre out or our organization..get it?" he said Strictly...her eyes widened and she just wanna cry right there,right now but she wont...right?

"H-hai" she answered and before he could say another word,she already dashed out closing the door behind her immediately

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Sakura went inside her room and slammed the door shut behind her and leaned herself on the door breathing heavily "He's so mean to when it comes to the flirty delivery girl he's so sweet damn bastard' she whispered as tears formed in her eyes she sighed heavily as she slid down to the floor hugging her knees as she felt a strong pang of hurt,anger and jealousy go through her she then cried louder and louder when Konan Madara,Itachi and Ayumi could hear her cry

Sakura cried for a while and tightly clenched her jaw to keep her from yelling and screaming in covered her mouth with her hand tightly and sobbed closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and out of her mouth escaped a silent she could scream again,she felt someone open the main door and heard a flirty voice of the stupid delivery girl.

"PEIN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the flirty voice and then the leader came out of his office and Sakura heard him say a warm "hello" and the flirty girl from the Mist already kept on chit-chatting about the secrets and plans of the Mist on how to battle with the why Konan,her and Ayumi called her _'delivery girl' _Sakura sighed and removed her long cloak and took her towel from the closet and went to the bathroom to take a closed the door behind her and stripped her clothes and layed down on the hot the hot water touch her bare sighed at the good feeling as the smoke emitted her surroundings due to the hotness of the 's tears slid down on her face,some tears dropping to the the water in the after staring at the tub for a long time,she cleaned her body and put on some shampoo and soap and after,she again stared at the tub silently,tears sliding down her sighed and cried loudly again her knees close to her chest and both her hands covering her face until she heard a voice outside the bathroom door.

"Sakura-chan?Are you alright?"asked a very worried and kind voice of has black hair and eyes as the same color and her hair reached her not much taller than Sakura and very nice and helpful is the younger sister of Pein and they are complete opposites and she is best friends with Konan and shot up and said a quick "yes" as she went to get her towel and dry herself up.

"O-ok...if you need anything,you can ask me,im at my room..ok?" she said as she left. Sakura Whispered a quick "yes" again as she went out of the bathroom and changed her wore a black short and also a pink tank top and wore black ninja sandals and then tied her knee length hair into a ponytail and fixed her her bangs to cover the black dragon below her right one knows that her hair was long and she has a tattoo...only her then wore her cloak to cover for the doorknob,Sakura took a deep breath and twisted the door knob slowly and opened the door slowly...everyone turned their heads to Sakura as she took a step out of her room...she was taken-aback when everyone glared at her for eyes furrowed...

_**"Are you gonna let them glare at you?Let them hurt you?Hmmmm?"**_Said Sakura's inner who was fuming with anger...she wants to kill them...all...and burn them and torture them...

_"I dont want to....but...sure i will...but please guide me inner..."_thought Sakura she closed her eyes as she heard the complaints of the members mostly Hidan Zetsu and Kakuzu and Pein fuming saying "thats rude,bla bla bla"

She opened her eyes and they saw her light green eyes turn dark forest green...."Oh yeah?then why did you look at me?You fucking shits" she whispered dangerously teeth clenching..evryone's eyes widened on what they heard from the once very kind and sweet girl turned into a bad mouth and a very evil girl....

**"SO????WHAT ELSE????DO YOU WANNA YELL AT ME!?SCREAM AT ME?!CALL ME A FUCKING LOUD MOUTH,HAPPY-GO-LUCKY BITCH?FINE JUST TELL ME,AFTER MY FUCKING MISSION!"**yelled a different voice

a low pitch kind of voice and hoarse too..(like Lady Gaga and my voice actually .)It was her inner's....and after that her eyes widened at this as it went back to its usual light emerald eyes.

"G-Gomen!It will never happen again!" she said as she went out for her mission....

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

**With Sakura...**

_'inner what have you done?' _thought Sakura as she went to a nearby looked at herself in the water tears in her eyes.

_**'They deserve it..'** _spat back her inner folding her arms in her chest."I know but...you took over me and I already said bad words to Pein-sama and the others..they'll hate me more..." said Sakura out loud closing her eyes feels so slid down her cheeks as she cried more...

Sakura felt the wind around her become stronger and its direction to the stood up and smiled at least the wind is her friend...her only opened her eyes when she heard a rustle in the took out a kunai and got into a fighting went to the bush to see a wolf...its fur black and eyes hazel with black vertical stared at the wolf for a long time then squealed and gave a big hug..poor dog...the dog leaned onto her and suddenly licked her grinned and hugged it asked the wolf if it wanted to join her...the wolf barked to mean then went to go home...taking a deep breath on how to say sorry to the leader....

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

**The Akatsuki Base**

Sakura poofed back to the Akatsuki base and saw that some members would not look at her and avoid and Konan who would look at her..would smile sadly sorrow in their eyes...Itachi,Madara,Sasori and Deidara would look at her with a frown..while the other ones left would just look down as if theyre ashamed at her...Sakura looked at them confused and then proceeded to go to the Leader's office..She knocked and got a faint "enter" and came in while her pet wolf is at the forest near the base.

"Pein-sama my mission's finished and i apologize thoroughly for my actions earlier.." Sakura said looking down she winced when she heard his rough and hard voice and his answer

"I know" he answered Her eyes lit up at the answer and was about to say something but Pein got the opportunity first."You must not talk to me in an unrespectful manner ever again...you hear me?"

Sakura could feel her heart tighten when she saw two small hands hold her leader's chest...Its Kira's..the delivery girl....hugged him from behind??????How could she???Of course she was very beautiful...she had brown hair that was tied in two ponytails and black eyes and pouty pink lips that always had a snarl when she would see also had a perfect body one that everyone would die for...Sakura looked down and a voice from the back of her head told her _'You'll never stand a chance on her' _.Sakura's heart tightened at this and she just wanted to cry out but her sadness turned into anger...

_'Right...thats right be mad at them...be mad at them all....' _Told a voice at the back of her mind...Sakura's face turned blood thirsty for a while and she shook her head when she felt two pairs of annoyed eyes look at scowled at them and gritted her teeth when Kira talked to her...

"Are you just gonna stand there?Apologize to Pein-sama correctly..." She said glaring at her. Sakura gritted her teeth she took a shallow breath.

"Sorry" she whispered dangerously..."I didnt hear that" Said Kira in a sing song voice annoying her more...Sakura said it louder but earned another scolding from repeated it and earned a another glare from her.

"At least say it properly!" yelled Kira getting irritated...Sakura clenched her jaw and clenched her fist her long nails digging to her skin earning blood dripping to the floor...

_"Im sorry Pein-sama...and I'm sorry Kira..." _ She whispered dangerously...she couldnt take it anymore...she went out of the office without another word...she could feel tears again..but she wont let these tears fall...no,not again...

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Sakura layed herself on the tub feeling the hot water wrap her body...Sakura looked at the water as she remembered that stupid delivery girl and her stupid arrogant did she even like him in the first place?Ugh..she doesnt know why...Sakura's eyes shot up when she heard moans from the other side of the wall...To her Leader's wall...Sakura crawled to the wall of her bathroom and pressed her ear on it...

_"Gasp..m-more...please...ugh...more!a-ah...-" sharp inhale of breath "a-ah!ah!aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...P-Pein........" _moaned the girl...A groan was heard from a very masculine voice...

"M-More?w-what?wh-what are they-?" Sakura was cut off by a lust filled groan_._..by Pein....

_"ah..m-more...har...der...ahhhhhhh..m-more...please....ugh...m-more!-ahhhh...y-yes!yes!Harder!harder!Harder!!!!!!!!!!" _yelled the feminine voice

"W-what the fuck are they doing?W-Wait...harder?Oh no..dont tell me...theyre doing something...forbidden...?P-Pein-sama...Kira...together?..W-why..." whispered Sakura as tears slid down her cheek...she stepped away from the wall and went back to her usual place earlier and hugged her chin on top of her knees...how could they....no,how could _He...._

_"Why do I always have to bath in my own lonliness?...Why?..Why?" _thought Sakura as she fell asleep on the bath tub as her head sank to the water...not letting her breath...as the light slowly subsided..inviting her to her own world..her own darkness....

_"Pein...why?"_ whispered her voice...

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

"Gasp..m-more...please...ugh...more!a-ah...-" sharp inhale of breath "a-ah!ah!aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...P-Pein........" moaned Kira as she arched her back as Pein thrusted himself into her roughly...he looked at the woman below her panting and arching her back as she felt more and more pleasure hit her...Pein closed his eyes for a while as his thrust turned harder and harder.

"P-Pein...i-i'm going to...ah! Ohhhhh....ahhhhhhhh....c-cum.......ugh" moaned Kira as she rolled her hips against him as they did it gasped when he hit a certain spot and met his thrusts being rough like him...but Pein had something in his mind...someone actually...a pink-haired angel....he closed his eyes as he fantasized about her...below him...her creamy thighs open so he could see her very wet core asking for attention..no..begging for attention...he imagined licking and tweaking those beautiful round breasts as she arched her back..moaning louder...He wanted to feel those hands wrap themselves to his necks,feel her thighs wrap around his waist as her pounded into her...he wanted _her_ to scream his name as she would release...he wanted _her_ to be _his _ only....he wanted Sakura not the girl below him...

"ah..m-more...har...der...ahhhhhhh..m-more...please....ugh...m-more!-ahhhh...y-yes!yes!Harder!harder!Harder!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kira as she released...Kira layed down flat on her stomach as she panted for air as Pein also released and got off her he buried his face on his hands frustratedly of all the things why did he have to imagine _her _ moaning his name...

"P-Pein-kun?Are you alright?Do you need anything?" asked Kira as she panted for air...Pein glared at her.

"Leave" he said quietly as he frustratedly pulled his hair..."W-what?" asked Kira wide eyed..."I want you to leave first okay?!" yelled Pein "I'll only give you 10 seconds" said Pein smirking evilly.

"1"

Kira took her bra and quickly wore it

"2"

She wore her panties quickly

"3"

Kira looked for her blouse

"4"

Kira wore her blouse not buttoning it yet

"5"

Kira took her skirt

"6"

She wore her skirt quickly

"7"

Kira buttoned her blouse

"8"

Kira took her sandals

"9"

She wore them and got her bag

"10"

Kira's out of the room._'i'm so good'_ he thought smirking but something told him he should stop this and go to Sakura's room..he dont even know why....Pein sighed and took a bath before going to Sakura's room...

_'Get ready blossom' _he thought smirking _'For you wont resist my charm'_

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Pein went to Sakura's room not knocking and saw she wasnt there he looked at the bathroom to see its knocked on the door 3 answer.

"Sakura." he answer."Sakura" he said hands began sweating..wait,is he nervous?No,he can't be...nah never mind...he slowly opened the door and saw that strands of long pink hair floating in the Bath tub he panicked when he saw Sakura was in the water drowning more like drowning herself to sleep he clenched his fists at her craziness and picked her up from the tub he took the opportunity to look at her,long hair,cherry red lips a tattoo....hmm..that tattoo...perfect for him just like what he thought...he tried his best not to look down as he took her towel from the right and covered her body with it...but wait...is she breathing?

Pein listened to her heartbeat and didnt hear anything...his eyes widened..he quickly layed her down and did the pumped her chest 3 times...nothing...another CPR,nothing...another...nothing...he took a deep breath and did the mouth to mouth to her...2 times...Sakura coughed then opened her eyes her very cloudy and puffy eyes...She gasped when she saw his furious face and covered herself from him hugging the towel tightly...Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his body wet because of her..she stood up and jumped away from him her eyes pure hatred on them she hissed as she took a step back and he took a step forward she hissed again when he took a step forward Pein returned the dangerous glare and took a step forward Sakura's back hit the wall when she took a step backward she glared at him as he came nearer to her his warm body touching hers.

Sakura gripped the towel that was only covering her body as she looked at him like a cat watching his every move.

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly scowling when he touched slapped his hand for him to let go of her and kicked him as she tried to escape away but he caught her hand as she was about to go.

Pein pulled and slammed her to the wall and pressed himself to gasped at the sudden contact and started squirming Pein noticed this and smirked she was still a grabbed her wrists and made them go on top of her head making her towel fall to the floor Sakura's eyes widened as he pressed himself more to her blocking the view of her and she squirmed and squirmed as she wriggled free from his big hand.

"N-No!Hey!My towel you freak!!!You big pervert!!How dare you come in you freak!!!Let me go!!!Let me g-!" Sakura was cut off by warm hot lips pressed to squeezed her eyes shut as she still tried to wriggle free she tried to kick him but was stopped by his hand creeping to her breasts and pinching her hardened nipple gently...Sakura gasped making access for Pein to insert his tongue into her mouth tasting her,Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to wriggle free.

_"Ugh ohhh must....aah get a-away from ah....him..this...instant...ohhh...ahhhh...ngh...' _she moaned in her mind trying her best not to make a sound as she still tired to wriggle free

_**'Well..dont you like it?A super hot leader kissing you...' **_Said her inner smirking...

Sakura moaned as Pein bit on to her nipples and sucked it making her moan more and unconsciously arch her smirked and bit on her nipples once more..Sakura moaned and bit her lower lip as her hardened nipples are already wet from the saliva of Pein...Pein kissed her lips but was pushed so strong he hit the other side of her room.

Sakura went and got her towel quickly gasping for air and face red from anger and humiliation and quickly stormed into the bathroom and changed locking the stood up and smirked wiping the blood from the corner of his lips with the back of his went out of the room smirking...

_'You will be mine..dear Cherry Blossom'_

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Sakura brushed her hair breathlessly her heart pounding on her chest...She'd never felt so...good...the feeling earlier made her wanna scream and beg for more...she closed her eyes shut for a while and looked at herself in the mirror once more she gasped when she saw Konan beside her smiling mischievously.

"K-Konan!I didn't see you come in my room..."Said Sakura as she smiled at Konan who sat on her bed.

"Sakura-chan...I know what happened earlier"Said Konan smirking

Sakura blushed furiously and locked the door so nobody would hear their conversation but then Ayumi came in smiling smiled at her and locked the door quickly when Ayumi came sat down beside Konan as Sakura sat infront of them blushing furiously.

"Did anyone..hear us?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Nope..Just me and Ayumi when we passed by.."Said Konan as she smiled

"Who else?"

"Um...well no..no one heard it since its in the middle of the night...I guess" answered Ayumi aligning both of her first fingers as she blushed...Sakura groaned as Konan and Ayumi giggled..

"So...how did it feel?"Asked Konan who scooted closer she wanted to know of course she never felt something like that...Ayumi blushed furiously and got all red like a tomato and looked down...

"B-but he has his girlfriend..he shouldn't do that to me...you know.."she said looking down sighed irritably,Sakura still didn't get it....Konan sighed and smiled at her

"Ok,Sakura-chan...have a nice sleep ok?We'll talk tomorrow again...have a good rest Sakura-chan its getting late..goodnight" said Konan as she went out

"Goodnight Sakura-chan..we can talk tomorrow again..have a good rest" said Ayumi bowing and then she left closing the door.

"I'm sure they're fuckin' hiding something"grumbled Sakura as she layed down tiredly

"Gosh..Its 12 am already?What a shock" muttered Sakura as she closed her eyes falling asleep...

Who knows whats gonna happen tomorrow...maybe something more exciting...

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Konan sighed as she thought about her partner and her best friend...Sakura didn't understand Pein as Pein couldn't notice Sakura's feelings about him having another felt a hand creep to her waist and a hot breath on the back on her neck.

"Konan-chan...what are you thinking about dear?"came Madara's voice on her neck making her sighed irritably and leaned on him sighing when he kissed her neck gently

"Well...It's just that Pein doesnt understand Sakura-chan's feelings of him having another woman...as Sakura couldnt see that Pein only loves her...I'm doing my best for them to notice and get each other so Sakura wont be hurt and so Pein wont be too stressed..." said Konan laying down on the smiled at Konan's concern and nuzzled on to the back of her neck earning a gasp Madara smirked then pushed her down,him on top of blushed at the sudden position.

"Well dear...let them realize their mistakes and I'm sure destiny will help them find out on how to make them together..."(sounds like Neji XD)said Madara kissing her..and it turned out for Konan's stressful day into a very pleasurable and enjoyable night...

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Ayumi blushed when she heard what was happening at Konan and Madara's room she covered her ears trying her best not to hear looked at her with a raised eyebrow and motioned her to lay down with blushed and went to lay down with him but shrieked when he hugged her blushed when his face got near hers.

"I don't want myself to be like Pein being blind for not noticing someone love him like Sakura..I don't want to be like that to you..so here..I love you.."whispered Itachi as he smiled and leaned for a kiss...and they hugged each other and stared at each other's eyes...

(Now all there's left is Sakura and Pein...stupid destiny...XD)

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

**The Next Day...**

Sakura went out of her sleepily after taking a bath and changing her sleepily walked to the table where everyone was already seated waiting for their food and then she sat down across Pein her usual place she sleepily drank her water her eyes closed...Sakura slowly opened her eyes meeting Pein's mistifying blue eyes.(Dunno really the color of his eyes sorry .)Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down again a microscopic blush on her closed her eyes again as she was already half asleep her head hitting the table when she closed her eyes snored softly for a bit and smiled on her sleep muttering things like 'sweet chocolate' 'sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare' and 'stupid delivery girl' then she would grumble more and more about the 'delivery girl' and for being flirty and stealing someone from her...the other members didnt get her as they continued to eat.

"Ah...hehe...uhm..dont mind Sakura-chan..she's just too sleepy and she's just dreaming about the show she watched last night..."said Konan making up an excuse as Ayumi shyly nodded her head

_'Immortality,_

_I Make my journey through eternity_

_I keep the memory of you and me_

_inside_

She started singing in her dream smiling a bit as silence went through them as she sang for a while...

_Fulfill your destiny_

_In there within the child...'_

She ended there and fell asleep again and snored softly as Hidan hit her on the head making her sit up quickly like soldier back straight and head high with her hand on her head like a soldier's...

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed Sakura...she realized her mistake and made an "O" and relaxed a bit drinking her water again a she started to get her food widening her eyes to keep herself from closing her watched quietly then he turned back to his untouched food and glared at the poor things.

"So...I may be requesting something..."started Madara closing his eyes as he cleared his throat Sakura sat straight to listen attentively she wanted to go on a mission to stay away from her pain and anger.

"I want you,Sakura" he continued Sakura's eyes brightened at least she can see the outside world and see her pet wolf again."To go on an important mission to a man named Ryuzaki Ray" Pein's eyes narrowed as his expression remained the same...cold emotionless face.

"Ray is a very intelligent and an attractive young man and he can easily catch everyone off guard with his so called charming Sakura he is a prince..And I just want you to talk with him and gain information about the ruling of his father...he IS our ally okay?" Sakura nodded her head "And he is asking you to assassinate an enemy of theirs and you should also gain information about them too..." Konan whispered something to his ear quickly while smiling.

"Ah,yes...Pein you will also be joining...we need a powerful partner for Sakura because we do not like Sakura roaming around the streets at night and I don't want to see her drinking bottles of sake and gambling at heart" said Madara said grinning at her as she glared at him.

"Please...I was trained under Tsunade for years so I got it from her...hey!dont blame me!Sake and gambling is already my hobby,sheesh..." exclaimed Sakura as she hit Kisame on the head when he snorted at her.

"Stop it pinky or else I wont be smooth to ya..." He warned rubbing his now sore head smirked and sticked her tongue out at him and pulled the lower part of her right eye Kisame growled and the fight began.

"Pinky"

"Sharky"

"bubble-gum girl"

"Fishball"

"emo wannabe"

"toothy"

"girly girl"

"!"

"hmph!Mrs.I'minlovewithpeinsoi'makirawannabe"

Sakura frowned and her glare intensified

"you just like Kira" she stated

"No,you're just a lesbi thats why" he spat back smirking

"hah!And you're gay!you're inlove with Itachi-san and you just wanna rape him but tooooo bad!He likes Ayumi-chan and there's nothing you can ever do..."Said Sakura smirking triumphantly as Kisame's eyes twitched irritably

They glared at each other for minutes and held a kunai on each other's neck they were bended so that they would reach each other through the table as Sakura place her left hand to the table to balance herself not moving then they both stood up and walked over and looked at each other and held the kunai still on each other's necks angrily their eyes twitching Kisame's kunai dug onto her skin to let out some trickles of blood as of like Sakura's sharp kunai pressed deeply to his throat also emitting trickles of after staring at each other for a long time...they smiled then Sakura giggled as Kisame snorted then they chuckled lightly then it turned to laughter then they laughed loudly clutching their stomachs Sakura laughed loudly then fell down on the floor rolling and clutching her stomach tears already on her face Kisame grinned and laughed banging his fist on the wall strongly...Konan and Ayumi giggled at their craziness as Itachi and Madara and the others also smiled but hid it quickly changing it into another frown.

"ok...Sakura,Pein get ready you'll be leaving in one hour" said stood up and bowed then ran to her room to get stood up walked away and before going in his room he said to Madara

"Boy,You're acting like a leader..you sound good as a leader...but_ I'm _better" Madara smirked as Pein went in his room to get ready.

**xXxPeinSakuxXx**

Sakura sighed and her heart thumped rapidly as she leaned on the wall...she will be with Pein!For the first time!Oh no....

"Breath,Sakura..Breathe...."Whispered Sakura as she closed her eyes her hand on her chest.

_'Bang!Bang!Bang! _came the door then she heard Pein's masculine voice through the door "Are you ready,Sa-ku-ra?" he asked and she was sure that he was was teasing her...again.

"I'm not even ready!" she whined as she searched through her closet for extra clothes and weapons and of course got out her trolly bag and put her clothes there,toothbrush,waters,food,weapons,herbs then some footwear.

Sakura smiled then took a bath for 5 minutes."oops!almost forgot!" exclaimed Sakura as she put her shampoo,soap and toothpaste in her smiled then changed her clothes into a black leather vest and skimpy short over ripped stockings and black boots and a studded belt and again wore her usual ponytail and fixed her bangs again to cover her tattoo.

She brushed her hair then felt a warm breath on her neck and gasped to see blue ringed eyes staring back at her through the mirror she gasped then nudged him hard on the stomach as she round to the other side of the bed separating them Pein smirked at this and sat down beside the dresser as he rested his forehead on his right hand and his left eye open while the other is closed she blushed at the site and her brows furrowed,who is he playing at?

"I don't like your game,Pein" she growled as he just watched him lick his lips slowly as he watched her but they were disturbed by a bang on the door

"Alright you two one hour's done!you have to go now!" came Madara's quickly got her cloak on the stand on her turned around to make her trolly bag smaller about a size of a toy trolly(size of a nut)and put it on the inner pocket of her felt Pein's hot breath again...

"You look very sexy in that dear blossom..." whispered Pein before he brushed his hand on her lower region and kissed her neck hotly and then vanished by her side and Sakura was left was stunned by his action to her when did he give her his attentions?Sakura got mad at this and her blood boiled and her face got red with anger and embarassment.

**_'But you do like the attention he's giving you aren't you?' _**asked her inner...

'hmph!No I don't!' she yelled in her folded her arms on her chest and pouted angrily.

_'**Yah...sure,you don't like him...'** 'No I don't!' _she answered back stubbornly.

**_'Liar' _**

Sakura decided to ignore her and went out of the room buttoning her cloak on time so everyone couldn't see her face at all she was pouting angrily as they watched her fix her black cloak and sighed irritably then folded her arms on her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"ah,you're ready?" asked Madara gently to snapped back to reality and turned to look at him."Ah yes,Madara-nii-san...as ready as I'll ever be!" exclaimed Sakura. And Madara knew that she was grinning through her cloak he looked at Pein who nodded he looked back at Sakura and she also then took of to the Rain Country,Pein's country...His very mysterious country...

_'I have to try and ignore him if that's the last thing I can do..He still has girlfriend and if I don't ignore him,who knows what that girl would do to me...and in fact I can't hurt that stupid girl when she's always with him...And who knows what might happen in the Rain Country?Later I might find him with another girl on his arms moaning his fucking name....he hurts me too much...I guess I should find another man?' _thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

Pein's eyes flickered to hers with a raised eyebrow and looked at her through the sides of his eyes and watched her facial was that it was calm,then it turned to anger and embarassment then lastly it flickered to hurt.

He raised his eyebrow but proceeded to look ahead.

_'sigh,this would be a very loooong day'_ she thought as she looked at Pein at the corner of her eye.

* * *

Ok...so everyone,I was thinking of making this a songfic...but...i was thinking,what song?I was debating on my mind,

Bad Romance or Paparazzi I am so confused,so I will make this two parts...I need your help!!!!Please tell me what song in the two I told !!!

Anyway,please enjoy the first part...its my very very first time to make mature fiction with mature thingy,so please if you think it doesnt describe beautifullu or wonderfully (The mature part) please tell me! ok...thank you!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE ^_^


End file.
